Returning at the Wrong Time
by Knight of Ember
Summary: Believed to be truly dead, Robin's legacy is sparkled over the world as tales of the tactician turn him into a legend. What happens when Robin returns at the height of his fame?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Another random fic by me! I'm just brimming with imagination!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, the characters shown in this story belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

Robin was injured as he collapsed from the loss of blood, Chrom goes right beside him and says.

"Just rest Robin, we'll take care of this. We'll see you later."

Robin sat there, sprawled over, bloodied up from his injuries as he saw Grima right before him, fighting the duo of Chrom and Lucina. Robin grit his teeth at the fight, though it looked close, he knew inevitable that it was Grima's win in the end. He tries to summon the strength to stand up.

 _"_ _As much as I'd hate to admit it, but this isn't a fight you're going to win."_

The world froze as Robin stood up slowly, with Naga making an appearance to Robin.

 **"** **Robin, are you sure about this?"**

 _"_ _I'm sure… Say, could you deliver my last words before I go?"_

 **"** **What do you wish to say?"**

 _"_ _Chrom, I know that you've tried your hardest in avoiding this, but it's inevitable. I have made my decision, the burden of sacrifice is mine to carry, and it shouldn't be yours to make."_

Robin looked at his marked hand and then his sword.

 _"_ _I have foreseen this long ago, in my dreams. Every time I dreamt of this moment, I have relived my memories numerous times to see if there was any other way, to see if I could kill Grima without anyone dying, but it all ends up the same. Yes, I will die from this, to make sure that no one has to suffer anymore. Not the next generation and most definitely not you."_

Robin then closed his eyes as he felt tears stream down his face.

 _"_ _My body may crumble, my soul may leave, but these memories we made will never fade. Keep them close to your heart, because they'll be with you always._

Robin stared at all his comrades also joining in the fray. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

 _"_ _Chrom, I know you don't want anyone to die. You hope that we all get to live to see the future that we fought for. But the person doesn't sacrifice himself hoping to see the aftermath, he does it hoping that it saves the day and that those he loves gets to see a brighter future."_

Robin then opens his eyes and locks them onto Grima, with steel resolve and unbreakable determination.

 _"_ _But that's all that the hero can do. Hope. He'll never see if it works, he'll never see if it actually helped. He'll never know if he saved the day. All he can do is have faith."_

Robin' sword began to glow as he felt his resolve charge up his body.

 _"_ _I know it doesn't make sense, but that's what true faith is. Believing in something that you do not see. I just hope that you all can see it for me. And be sure to let Morgan see it too."_

Time is unfrozen as Robin charges at Grima. Grima was too distracted to even notice as Robin stabs him and runs him off the side. Chrom and Lucina's eyes widened as they realized what Robin was doing.

"Robin, no!"

Robin then fell with Grima as they began wrestling while they fell. Robin body begins to shine as pieces of him begin to disintegrate. Grima screamed as they fell.

 **"** **HOW!? WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO THROW YOUR LIFE FOR THESE FOOLS!"**

Robin then plunges his glowing sword deeper into Grima, silencing him as they both disintegrated as they fell to the ground.

"Shhh… It's over now. Let me have this moment."

Robin saw pieces of him break from his body as if they were paper, leaving a figure of light through his body. His tears also disintegrated as he saw the giant figure of the dragon get smaller and smaller as he fell.

 _"_ _I didn't think pain would be so irrelevant."_

Robin closed his eyes as his falling body neared the ground, only to disappear into thin air, leaving behind only a show of sparkles, with only his tome and sword on the ground.

* * *

Though everyone had defeated Grima, it was a dark day as Chrom and the Shepherds scoured the land in search of Robin' body. Chrom knew that their bonds would bring Robin back and they had to keep searching. But his delusion is broken as he came upon Robin's tome and sword, on the ground, with no body or footprints in sight. Chrom then sees a light shine from the tome and sees Naga appear before him.

 **"He's gone."**

"No he isn't! He's just… waiting! I know he is! Our bonds are too strong to just let him die like that!"

 **"Exalt… He knew of his end and he wanted to leave behind these words."**

Chrom froze as he lent an ear to the floating, magical glowing orb that Naga conjured.

 ** _Chrom, I know that you've tried your hardest in avoiding this, but it's inevitable. I have made my decision, the burden of sacrifice is mine to carry, and it shouldn't be yours to make._**

Chrom stiffened as he heard Robin talk solemnly about his decision.

 ** _I have foreseen this long ago, in my dreams. Every time I dreamt of this mom_ _ent,_ _I have relived my memories numerous times to see if there was any other way,_ _to see if I could kill Grima without anyone dying, but it all ends up the same. Yes, I will die from this, to make sure that no one has to suffer anymore. Not the next generation and most definitely not you._**

Chrom felt his eyes water as he never paid attention to Robin' nightmares, dismissing them to be mere dreams rather than actual prophecies. How Robin spent every moment trying to see if there was a way for all of them to make it through alive.

 ** _My body may crumble, my soul may leave, but these memories we made will never fade. Keep them close to your heart, because they'll be with you always._**

Chrom picks up the tome and sword from the ground. Chrom grit his teeth, angry that Robin had to be the one to take the brunt of everything, even though it was never his fight to begin with.

 ** _Chrom, I know you don't want anyone to die. You hope that we all get to live to see the future that we fought for. But the person doesn't sacrifice himself hoping to see the aftermath, he does it hoping that it saves the day and that those he loves gets to see a brighter future._**

Chrom curled his fists as he listened to those words. He failed. It was so unfair, the one who was never meant to fight their war, the one who suffered the most, never got to see the difference he made. He felt a bit teary as he listened more.

 ** _But that's all that the hero can do. Hope. He'll never see if it works, he'll never see if it actually helped. He'll never know if he saved the day. All he can do is have faith._**

"No, Robin… You didn't have to do this…" Chrom choked out as he felt his heart sink, before shouting. "We could have gotten through this together! It doesn't make sense!"

 ** _I know it doesn't make sense, but that's what true faith is. Believing in something that you do not see. I just hope that you all can see it for me. And be sure to let Morgan see it too._**

Chrom let go of the orb and dropped to the ground. He smashed it in frustration.

"No. NO. NO! Robin! Why you!? You didn't deserve to meet your end like this! I should have ended Grima faster! It shouldn't have been like this!"

Chrom didn't get up for a few hours.

* * *

The Shepherds anxiously waited for the news. Brady sat as his father shook in his seats

"Hey Pop, you seem pretty jittery, what's the drag?"

"Just imagining the earful I'm going to get from your mother for not joining the search parties." Stahl sighed.

"Why didn' ya?"

"I had to help rebuild Themis! Your grandfather was quick to get the burden of his shoulders after the war. I tried to join many times, but the parties always manage to leave before I even ask to join."

"Heh, don't worry pops, I'm sure Robin ain't gonna hold it against ya!"

Everyone froze as they saw Chrom walk in with Robin's equipment and a glowing orb.

"What's the news?"

"We found Robin's tome and sword, and also something else we have to show you."

Chrom shows the orb as the message of Robin's last words still played. Everyone in the room couldn't handle it, Robin was truly gone. There was no magical bonds that were bringing him back. He knew his death was coming and he handled it with bravery. Everyone in the room felt distraught that their bonds weren't strong enough to bring Robin back. The women wept and the men hung their heads as they commemorated Robin's great sacrifice.

* * *

Few years have past and Chrom makes sure to keep Robin's memory alive, a great statue was built in the town square. A golden statue, showing Robin wielding a Levin sword in one hand and his Thoron tome in the other. The statue itself had a plaque, reading.

 **Robin, Grandmaster Tactician, Friend to Exalt Chrom and Savior of Ylisse**

Other countries set up the same statues but with different plaques.

 **Robin, East Khan's Champion, Tournament Winner and Savior of Regna Ferox**

 **Robin, The Rightful Ruler of Plegia, Man of Mercy and Savior of Plegia**

 **Robin, Liberator of Chon'sin, Slayer of Walhart and Savior of Valm**

But in Tiki's room in the Mila Tree, there was a giant stone statue of Robin holding a book in one hand, and a staff in the other. The statue read:

 **Robin, Servant of Naga, Slayer of Grima, Savior of the World**

Tiki stared up the statue and sighed.

"You were a blessing to this world Robin, but it's sad that a blessing was used to destroy a curse."

Robin was a figure in history, all his exploits were told in colleges, with every single Shepherd giving their tale of the legendary tactician. Robin was legendary, his story achieved the same status as that of the Hero-King Marth or the Radiant Hero Ike. Though his personal life was purposely left in the dark, Robin's image cultivated a series of aspiring tacticians who look up to the mythical genius of this brave man turned champion. His name was always sung by bards in every festival, he had developed his own fan following, and his name was always kept in every historian's book.

* * *

The sun was hot that day and Robin wasn't used to so much heat. He feels someone's presence and thinks he's in some sort of danger. He subtly holds onto his Levin sword and draws it, only to be parried by a familiar sword.

"Looks like he's awake!" a muffled voice said.

Robin's blurry vision makes out strikingly familiar blue hair and the Falchion he knew and loved.

"C-Chrom?"

"Missing an "ia" there buddy!" the girl said as Robin's vision improved.

Robin found himself staring at a girl who's hair-style and style of clothing was too similar to that of Chrom. The single shoulder plate, the natural unkempt spikiness, hell, even the Brand of the Exalt was on her shoulder, the only difference being on the left shoulder rather than the right. It was her curvaceous figure that gave away the fact that she wasn't Chrom and if this woman wasn't Chrom then she should be close.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I just said it, I'm Chromia! You know, daughter of Exalt Lucina, wielder of the Falchion, namesake of Exalt Chrom..."

 _"Looks like Lucina's creativity with names hasn't changed..."_ Robin thought with amusement.

"Wait! What happened to Chrom?"

"You mean grandpa?" the girl asked, tilting her head. "He left the throne early to take a long journey to gods know where."

"What year is it?"

"Huh? I don't understand your question mister!" the girl replied.

Robin had to rephrase that carefully.

"How many years has it been since Grima's defeat?"

"Is this a history lesson? Oh! Oh! Oh!" Chromia chirped excitedly. "I remember, I remember!"

 _"Looks like Chrom, acts like Lissa."_

"It's been sixty two years!"

 _"THAT LONG!?"_

"Anyway, I just found you here while I was flying on my pegasus. She's tired now, so I can't give you a ride. And I sort of went without an escort, hmm..." Chromia said before examining Robin a bit closer, making him feel uncomfortable. "Say... You look familiar."

"I haven't really met you yet, so..." Robin said before being cut off.

"Aha! I remember! You look JUST like the legendary tactician Robin!"

"I'm sorry? Legendary?"

"What? You've been living under a rock or something? I thought you were one of those Robin fanclub nuts!"

"I'm sorry, but can you explain how this Robin got legendary?"

"Easy! The guy sacrificed himself to kill Grima, so grandpa made a memorial to him, commemorating him as a great hero."

"Okay..." Robin replied awkwardly before thinking. _"I was expecting the afterlife, not this."_

"So are you a descendant by any chance? Maybe you're a son of Hierarch Morgan, or some long lost descendant through some bastard son." the girl speculated rather oddly.

 _"Gods, this girl has quite the imagination._

"Er, well, you see..."

"Don't be shy! The Halidom's always ready to help another one of Robin's descendants!"

"Well... You see, I'm Robin."

"Robin Jr.? Robin the Second? Robin III? Your parents weren't really creative with your name I gues–"

"No, you misunderstand, I'm not a descendant of Robin. I AM Robin."

Chromia could only stare blankly at him as Robin started sweating under his cloak.

 _"Maybe I was too straightforward with that one."_

* * *

 **Hey guys! This is some idea I had in mind for a long time. Sorta based off the ending of RvB Season 13.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the update you guys have been begging for!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FE, 'nuff said.**

* * *

Robin walked through the town in awe, to see his face carved on the merchandise being sold in the town. He saw the people dressed in his cloak, like he was some superhero. But he did not have much time to observe everything as he was being pulled by Chromia through the crowds.

"Remind me again why we have to pass by Southtown?"

"To get you a disguise!" Chromia replied, not even looking at him. "Out there, you'll stick out like a sore thumb. Right here, you'll blend right in until we get you disguised."

Robin saw numerous children running by, wearing, one child wearing a cloak similar to Robin's.

"Hey, let's play again!" the child said before pointing to himself. "I get to be Robin!"

"I'm Chrom!" the other child said before pointing to a third child. "You be a Risen!"

"Aw! But why do I have to be a Risen?"

"Too late, here comes Grima! Run!"

The children giggled as they ran away from a large dog, dressed like Grima. Robin looked in awe at everyone dressing up like him, dying their hair white, and even holding replicas of his weapons.

"I see what you mean about Robin fanclubs. But why did you believe me? What sets me apart from these guys?"

"Well…" Chromia said while averting her gaze. "Grandpa told me when I was a kid, that you always got sick whenever you rode a pegasus. So I decided to test that out!"

"That reminds me…" Robin said weakly as he felt his stomach turn. "You owe me a new lunch.."

"I'm a princess, money is no object to me!"

"When it's your parent's money." Robin muttered.

"Grandpa also told me about your habit of muttering." Chromia said with a deadpan. "And your sarcastic remarks."

"Noted." Robin replied with a smirk as they kept walking.

They both stop in the middle of the plaza, where the seemingly endless vending stalls suddenly ended. She then turns to him and says.

"I have to go and find someone. You can enjoy the festival but we meet back here in an hour."

"Don't worry, I won't go too far."

Chromia returns a friendly nod as she disappeared into the crowd. Robin stood idly as he watched the festivities. But he feels someone pull him aside as he suddenly came face to face with an Anna, wearing a cloak that looked liked his cloak. She wore an impressed face as she examined his whole body.

"Wow! Your Robin costume is really on point! The cloak has the correct pattern, your hair style and color are so accurate it hurts! Even your equipment is right! Why don't you join the Robin cosplay contest?"

"Er, I'm not looking to win anything. I just came to enjoy the fair."

"You sure? Not even the Grandmaster Tactics Tournament?"

Robin stopped there. A tactics tournament?

"Tactics Tournament?"

"Yes! Every year we hold a Tactics tournament for those who want to prove their worth as tacticians to the great Grandmaster Robin!"

Robin felt an urge, a deep instinct to participate. His tactical prowess was calling him, beckoning him to show the world what he was capable of. He took a deep breath and asks.

"Where is this tournament?"

"Right this way!"

* * *

Robin stood by the arena of the competition. A row of chess tables stood in the arena, with an unusually large amount of space in the arena that was unused or unoccupied. He could see his opponents. Plenty of them were dressed like him, so he wouldn't stand out.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this year's Grandmaster Tactics Tournament!"**

Everyone surrounding the area cheered.

" **For this year, we will be awarding a special prize to the winner of this tournament, so let's meet our contestants!"**

Anna then gestures to the line-up of players and then to Robin. The introductions were painfully long, so much so that Robin didn't listen anymore until he heard the announcer.

" **Players! You may now sit on your tables!"**

He sits on one side and examines the table. This game technology was state of the art. From what he could gather, the chess boards were magical, creating vivid images to simulate battle. Players had to connect to the chess board through their minds to begin playing. Robin remembers the instructions as he touched the chess board and closed his eyes. He could feel the magic flow into him as he was connected to the magical simulation. After connecting to the table he then extends a hand to his opponent.

"May the best man win."

His opponent sneered as they both got ready to fight. Robin sees his set pieces and comes up with a strategy.

" **Okay players, YOU MAY BEGIN!"**

* * *

"I move my left army up to your flanks!" Robin declared as he controlled his army.

"Ha! Ambush! Your left army is immobilized!"

"Then I send my right army!"

"I charge in my left army to hold off your troops!"

" **Wow! Looks like our mystery contestant is being held back here!"**

Robin then smirked as he then took his remaining units.

"I use my remaining army to charge through the center opening!"

" **Whoah! What an amazing move!"**

"W-What!? I didn't even notice that!"

"With my cavalry, I outflank both of your armies." Robin said while moving the other pieces.

"I-I send in my cavalry to destroy yours!"

"I retreat my cavalry behind the spearmen!"

"No! My cavalry!" the opponent cried as his pieces were taken from the table.

"And with that, I charge in my cavalry to your general, checkmate."

" **Wow! In an amazing twist, our mystery contestant has beaten his first opponent!"**

" _That was surprisingly easy… I wonder what else is in store for this tournament."_

"How did I lose!?" the contestant cried. "I read all nine treatises of tactics written by Robin himself!"

" _Wait a minute, I've never written a book in my life! Looks like he got ripped off. Poor guy."_

Robin stretched as he awaited the rest of the tournament. He decided to leave a little advice to his opponent.

"Don't be so gung-ho with your units, be a little conservative in your attacks so that you won't leave yourself open."

The opponent stared at him blankly for a moment, before leaving the table, leaving it open for the next contestant.

* * *

As the monotony for the whole tournament, Robin pulls off amazing tactical moves that leave his opponents stunned. The crowd grows increasingly interested in Robin as he made many interesting moves. Robin had gone through the competition without much difficulty, his opponents made many tactical errors that Robin easily exploited. Robin could remember the pieces of advice he gave to his opponents.

" _Don't be so passive, otherwise the enemy might outmaneuver you!"_

" _Hill-camping may be a viable strategy, but not so viable when the enemy has ranged units."_

" _You underestimated my unit's capabilities, so you held back."_

Robin sighed in disappointment as he was expecting the tournament to be a bit more challenging. But these opponents were just poorly copying Robin's tactics, something that Robin could easily counter. He sits quietly as his last opponent comes to the table. He wore a hood and mask, hiding his face, though the stranger's figure indicated that the stranger was female. Robin cracked his knuckles and extends a hand to his opponent.

"May the best man win." Robin said again.

"Good luck to you as well."

Robin returned the greeting with a friendly nod as he concentrated on the battlefield, with the announcer shouting.

" **This is the final match! Anonymous vs last year's champion, Marc!"**

* * *

Robin was quite surprised, his opponent, Marc managed to deal with his tactical maneuvers and was able to deliver an equal amount of damage to Robin. Robin realizes how serious he had to be as he came up with a plan. His opponent currently had him on the defense, dealing devastating damage to his lines. Robin slowly maneuvers his cavalry to guard his flanks. Marc responds by sending forward her spearmen to the back lines. Robin then sees the opening and moves his cavalry through the opening and charge the missile units. Though he was able to cripple the ranged units of his opponent, Marc's cavalry was able to catch up to him before he could attack the general.

" **Looks like our champion is putting the mystery opponent on the ropes! Will the stranger make it through okay?"**

Though all seemed lost as Robin's army was completely pinned, he smirked, causing Marc to wonder.

"I have you on the ropes, yet you seem so confident. Have you accepted your defeat?"

"That's rather presumptuous of you." Robin said. "This was my plan all along. You were so busy concentrating on my cavalry that you had completely ignored my hidden archers!"

Marc's eyes widened as she saw the archers on the side. Robin smirked as he then said.

"I send up my archers to shoot your general from afar!"

"I-I charge my general to prevent your archers from shooting!"

The general rides on horseback and silences a platoon of archers before they could shoot a volley. But the other archers were able to land a few hits on the general. Robin's opponent then moves up her general to take out Robin's archers. But before she could a charge in, Robin's spearman move up and trap the general, defeating his unit and downing the general.

"What happened?"

"You failed to notice that one of my units had won an engagement, thus allowing me to use them to protect my archers. You failed to pay attention to the battlefield because you were so fixated on saving your general."

"Don't give me that crap." Marc bluntly replied as she turned her back on him as she left.

Robin was left confused as he watched his opponent walk away, wondering what he did wrong. But the announcer's voice cut off his train of thought.

" **Wow! Looks like our mystery contestant has beaten the former champion, making him the new champion of this year's Grandmaster Tactics Tournament!"**

Robin smiled as everyone cheered, he had not felt this glory since the Regna Ferox arena fight back in the day. He stands up as the announcer Anna then approaches him.

" **Wait a minute champion! You have yet to claim your prize!"**

Robin was curious to see what was wrapped in cloth. It looked nearly flat, maybe a frame, or a certificate? Anna unwraps the prize and reveals it to the public. It was a painting, but not just any painting.

" **Champion! You have earned merit great enough for Robin's praise!"**

" _Well duh, I am Robin."_ Robin thought with amusement.

" **And with that, we award you this painting of Robin in battle! Produced by the Shepherd Libra himself, who laid witness to Robin's great prowess in battle!"**

Robin returned a smile as he took the painting. Though he seemed happy on the outside, inside, he was deeply confused. The painting was beautiful and well-made, definitely Libra's work. But the picture that Libra had painted was so far from the truth. It showed Robin, bravely fighting off hordes of Risen, his Levin sword sparkling with great vigor. Defending the Shepherds behind him, who were injured and incapacitated.

" _No this isn't right!"_ Robin thought as he stared intensely at the painting.

Robin rarely fought in the front lines, he was usually at the back, giving ranged support to his comrades when they needed it while also managing battlefield tactics. He never fought with his sword unless it was absolutely necessary. The person on this painting wasn't Robin, he was a godly warrior who fought alone, not a tactician who needed his friends to triumph in the face of defeat.

" **Is there something wrong?"**

"No, no. I'm fine, I just… have to go." Robin said as he walked away.

" **Wait! How about your awarding?"**

"… I'm really sorry."

And with that, Robin ran out of the arena.

* * *

Robin brooded at the plaza, waiting for Chromia. He thought that Chromia would be waiting for him already, but she's taking quite a long time to find this person. He looks at the crowd to see the people dressed like him. He sighed at this. The Robin that these people worshipped was nothing but a painted picture. Robin knew for a fact that he wasn't a super godly hero who decimated the battlefield. But before he could continue brooding, he sees a familiar person in the crowd. It was Marc, the woman he beat in combat. He stands up and runs up to her.

"Hey!"

The woman stared at him.

"You remember me right? We fought in the Tactics Tournament!"

"…Yes. What do you want?"

"I just came to tell you that you were amazing. You were really good back there."

"But I still lost." the woman coldly replied.

"Yeah, but still…"

"Look mister, as much as I want to continue this conversation, I really must be going."

And with that, the woman walked away, to only be stopped by a hand pulling on her hood.

"Not so fast Martha!"

Robin could see the girl gulp as the hood revealed her hair, color white. Her hair was spiky and unkempt, much like Robin's, but it longer, making her face look feminine. Robin realized that the girl looked a lot like him, much like how Chromia looked a lot like Chrom.

"Owie! Don't do that Chromia! This cloak costs a fortune! It's not cheap to disguise as Marc you know!"

"Yeah? And what will Uncle Gerome think when he finds out that you snuck out again?"

"No! Please don't tell on me!" Martha pleaded.

Robin stood there idly, witnessing the dynamic duo go at it. It reminded him of his days with Chrom. He stared at the arguing pair blankly as he couldn't get in a word edgewise.

"Uhhh…. Chromia?"

"Whoops, sorry. I got a little sidetracked there." Chromia apologized as she scratched the back of her head.

"Where were you? And who did you find the person you were looking for?"

"Yep, and she's right here!" Chromia said as she pointed to Martha.

" _Wait, she was looking for her?"_

"Wait, you know this guy Chromia?" Martha asked.

"Sure I do, we met each other back in the field! What's the matter with that?" Chromia wondered.

"He beat me in the tournament a few moments ago!" Martha voiced out in disapproval. "This Robin wannabe even gave me a lecture! The nerve of him!"

"Well, I'm honestly not surprised." Chromia replied.

"Uh… Chromia? Not to be rude, but who exactly is this woman?" Robin asked as he pointed a shaking finger at Martha, who was pouting.

"I thought that you would figure it out by now." Chromia sighed as she then pointed to the girl. "This is Martha! Your granddaughter!"

"What!?" Martha asked as she stared in shock at Robin.

Robin could only sigh as he should have expected his day to get even stranger. But for now, it was nice to know that his tactical prowess ran in the family.

* * *

 **Not much to put here except ETAs for my other fanfics.**

 **May 12 - The Purge of Oestia**

 **May 19 - Orochi-senpai**

 **May 26 - *RANDOM***


End file.
